We Will Stand By You
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donnie's having a really bad day and just wants to break down in peace. Luckily his three brothers have just the way of cheering him up and letting him know he's never alone. Brotherly Fluffiness within! R&R


**Hey guys! I've been thinking about this one shot all week and now I've finally written it! The song in this fic is called 'I won't let go' By Rascal Flatts, it's seriously beautiful and I recommend you listen to it. Enjoy x**

* * *

**We Will Stand By You**

It was a cold and gloomy afternoon in New York. It was even darker and gloomier in the sewers!

Donatello sat at his desk with his upper body sprawled over it in defeat, he was having a bad day and nothing would go right for him. His lab, which was his usual source of comfort, had made the day slightly worse because not a single experiment went successfully and the internet was down. Don knew he needed to go and fix it before his brothers started complaining but he felt too miserable to even move.

What was the point if nothing was going to work for him today?

All the failures of the day just reminded him of all the people he had let down and failed to save. It reminded him that his intelligence was not a powerful weapon when it came to physically saving someone from pouring mutagen over themselves.

Little did he know that his three brothers were just outside discussing how to help their miserable brother.

''C'mon Mikey'' Raph grumbled. ''Do something! You're the cheerful one!''

''What am I supposed to do?'' Mikey asked sadly. ''I don't think pranking him is gonna help''

''You're his best friend Mikey, I'm sure you'll figure something out'' Leo nodded as he pushed Mikey into the lab.

Donnie glanced at him but sighed.

''Not now Mikey'' He said quietly. ''I'm not in the mood''

Mikey suddenly thought of a song that might help, he cleared his throat and began to sing softly.

''It's like a storm… that cuts a path…'' He looked at Donnie sympathetically,

''It breaks your will… it feels like that.

You think you're lost… but you're not lost on your own'' Mike sang and Don looked up at him slightly. ''You're not alone…'' He smiled gently at his brother.

''I will stand by you.

I will help you through when you've done all you can do

And you can't cope…'' Leo and Raph walked in and began to join in with the song.

''I will dry your eyes.

I will fight your fight.

I will hold you tight…

And I won't let go.'' The smiles fell off their faces when they saw tears fall from Donnie's wide, sad eyes.

''It hurts my heart…

To see you cry.'' Mikey sang before Raph took over.

''I know it's dark…

This part of life.

Oh it finds us all…

When we're too small to stop the rain,

Oh but when it rains…'' Raph nodded at his brother and the three turtles sang the chorus together again.

''I will stand by you.

I will help you through when you've done all you can do

And you can't cope…

I will dry your eyes.

I will fight your fight.

I will hold you tight…

And I won't let'' They sang but Leo took over before they could finish.

''you fall…

Don't be afraid to fall…

I'm right here to catch you I won't let you down.

It won't get you down…

You're gonna make it

Yeah I know you can make it'' Leo and his two brothers walked towards Donnie who had now raised his head off the desk and was smiling slightly.

''Cause I will stand by you.

I will help you through when you've done all you can do

And you can't cope…

I will dry your eyes.

I will fight your fight.

I will hold you tight…

And I won't let… go…

And I won't let go.'' They all sang together before hugging Donnie tightly.

''You feel better now?'' Mikey asked hopefully.

''Yeah I guess'' Donnie chuckled quietly. ''Thanks guys.''

''No problem Donnie'' Leo grinned as he rubbed the top of Don's head fondly.

''Next time tell us when yer having a bad day'' Raph demanded softly. ''Instead of bottling it all up and suffering in silence''

''I promise'' Don nodded as he smiled at his brothers, he stood up much to his brothers confusion. ''I guess I'd better go fix the internet, I think a couple of wires must've come loose.''

''No'' His brothers demanded. Donnie looked at them in shock before cocking his head slightly.

''No?'' He asked in confusion.

''No'' Leo nodded firmly before he, Mikey and Raph dragged Donnie to the living room couch. ''You need to relax, you've had enough stress''

''But-'' Don began but Raph put up a hand.

''We can live for a while without internet'' He smirked.

''We can?'' Mikey gasped in fake worry. ''I'm not so sure about that Raphie!''

They laughed at him and Mikey grinned.

''But yeah bro'' Mikey looked at Donnie with the best serious expression he could make. ''You gotta learn how to relax! We'll help ya!''

''But there's so much I have to do'' Donnie frowned.

''Well you're not gonna do it for a whole day'' Leo nodded as Raph turned on the TV. Donnie looked at his brothers as they turned their attention to the cartoon that was playing, he shook his head and smiled.

He had taught them about how stress could affect their health and now they were clearly worried about him.

And that made him weirdly happy.

He settled down and watched the tv before saying gently.

''I love you guys, you know that right?''

The other three smiled at him and nodded.

''Of course we do ya knucklehead'' Raph smacked Don gently over the head before putting an arm around him.

''And we love you too!'' Mikey chirped.

Leo smiled gently and nodded, Donnie grinned at them and they laughed as his gap showed.

They settled together once again and all Donnie could think was,

Maybe today isn't so bad after all!

* * *

**Please Review x**


End file.
